


Where do the gods go when there’s no one left

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Religion, just the ramblings of a tired human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: I’ve always been really interested in religion, I grew up with different versions of it surrounding me but no solid idea of what it was for myself.Perhaps the most interesting thing is how different acts of devotion form as a result of different ideas of religion, and different religions.When someone says they’ll pray for you, that’s the highest form of honor they can give. To someone who praying means nothing how do you respond?





	Where do the gods go when there’s no one left

Worship is a fickle thing. It changes, shifts and bends as people change their lives. It means different things, it has different reasons, and it shows in many ways. Devotion, worship, prayer, all take form in their own ways with just as much ubiquity as iniquity. And just as much uniqueness as anything else that takes form in this world. Devotion is angry, it is longing, it is sad, it is desperate, it is content. 

The daily prayers, routines and utterances on the clock without shift or interruption. Those are a devotion. From ones who were told that it gives them what they need, what they want. The ones who go to their alters and churches, who read the books and whisper the prayers and bless themselves receive all that they need. And so they continue to do it. It hasn’t failed them yet. 

The words who only speak in times of need. Those are a devotion. Ones who believe not to disturb their devotions unless they are in need, who don’t dare shatter the peace and the wall between them until they cannot handle the world around them. They pray, or beg, or perhaps they have givings. Whatever they believe will appease their devotion and leave both sides of the wall at peace again. 

Acts that visit their alter but don’t commit to the words they speak there. Those are a devotion. There are ones that believe, but don’t know why. They don’t know how. They listen to what they’re told to know and they repeat it in hopes that it’s enough. It’s always been enough for them. That is their devotion as much as someone else’s. 

Crashing fists on the ground echoing screams of agony. Those are a devotion. Words of a soul with nothing left to fall back on. When prayers have lost them and temples have fallen and all that stands is them. Anger at the devotion, for not letting them be. Or perhaps anger at the other’s devotion for corrupting their own. 

Begging. Those are a devotion. Pleas for anything at all. For more, for less, for help. To show weakness to the one devotion who you believe is above you. A miserable and broken but a devotion still. When they cannot give themselves what they need but their devotion surely can. 

Seeking comfort that cannot be found. Those are a devotion. When all seems out of reach, out of control, some look for comfort outside of themselves. They comfort so they may receive it themselves. So that those around them may receive it. 

And to those who do not devote. Who live with nothing above them but themselves. Those are not the same devotion, but they are their own peace. 

And what do you do when your gods don’t hear you? 

It is a belief. That the things you do will bring you what you believe they will. Whether the devotion is to a daily prayer that will keep them safe, or the travel to a temple to save the one thing they cannot save themselves. If there were no prayers, no temples, no words to follow, no screams, no begging, no devotions, there would be just as much way to know if they hold true as they do now. Devotion of anger, of sorrow, of monotony, of hope, only hold so long as there is someone devoted. So what if they stop believing, stop devoting? 

With no more devotions where does the devotion go? 


End file.
